I'll always be thinking of you
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: Joey meets the girl of his dreams but sooner than he thinks (this is a Oc fic don't like don't read)
1. I think I love you

Chapter one- I think I love you  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay, this will be a one-chapter story, but if people like it, I will add to it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my Oc Tyra.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It was an average at the Domino mall and Joey was at his average routine trying to score with the ladies. One girl, the one girl he secretly had a crush on was at the mall but he never told her or anyone but himself.  
  
"Hey, Tyra."  
  
"Oh, hi Joey," said Tyra blushing.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to you know go out with me?"  
  
"Yah, sure Joey, I'd love to," said the brunette, " just let me give my phone number and my address."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you."  
  
Later Joey called Tyra and set up a time to go out.  
  
"Serenity, you got any plans tonight?"  
  
"No, big brother I don't."  
  
"Okay well I do, so call me on my cell phone if you're doing something okay."  
  
"Okay I promise."  
  
Ding-dong went the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Tyra."  
  
"Hi, Joey."  
  
"Serenity I'm going now."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Well all I really wanted to do is maybe go to a café and just talk for a while and then go to my place and just do things."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
At the café Joey and Tyra talked for a while and then left.  
  
"Joey do you want a beer?"  
  
"You drink."  
  
"Sometimes only if I'm on a date and you know."  
  
"Oh I see, give one."  
  
In morning, Joey woke up in Tyra's bed naked Tyra was also.  
  
"Whoa why I'm I naked?"  
  
"Because we had slept together duh."  
  
"I have a confession to make."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"I'm in love with you and I wished that last night would never end."  
  
"Joey I was hoping for you to say that because I love you to."  
  
Then Tyra came closer to Joey, they kissed, then Joey started to lick Tyra's chest and they broke apart.  
  
A couple months later Tyra found out, she was pregnant and soon she would give birth.  
  
"Tyra, I'm sorry I can't be there when you give birth to my baby."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
At the hospital, Tyra was in labor and she was screaming in pain after about twenty minutes later she gave birth to her baby.  
  
"Congratulation's it's a baby girl."  
  
"Oh, she's so tiny, what were are they taking her."  
  
Three days went by and then Tyra left the hospital with her baby and went straight to Joey's house.  
  
"Hi, Tyra Joey isn't home right now."  
  
"Serenity can you please keep the baby right now I have to do something's right now and I don't want to take her with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few hours later Serenity got a call regarding something she wished she did not want to hear.  
  
"Is this Serenity Wheeler?" asked the officer.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well I have some news. Do you have Tyra Fox's baby?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well Tyra got shot an hour ago and she didn't make it."  
  
"But my brother is going to be heart broken."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Tyra and my brother were going out and the baby's father is my brother."  
  
"Well now for the time being you have custody of the baby until your brother comes home."  
  
"Thank you officer, I will tell him the news."  
  
An hour later Joey came but when did come home he heard his sister crying and heard nothing else.  
  
"Serenity what's the matter?"  
  
"She's dead Joey, she's dead."  
  
"Serenity who's dead?"  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and told her brother.  
  
"Tyra's dead Joey and all we have left of her is Lena."  
  
Joey couldn't believe what he heard coming out of Serenity's mouth.  
  
"It's okay, Serenity there's nothing we can do now. She's gone to a better place now."  
  
"Are you sure your okay Joey."  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me."  
  
Of course, Joey was lying and all he could do was act strong about it.  
  
At the funeral, Joey was still trying to act strong.  
  
"In our hearts there's nothing we can but in our souls we can make everything around us a better place."  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: *Grabs a box of tissue* wasn't that sad people? I still cannot believe I wrote that but please R&R if you liked it and tell me if you me to write more. 


	2. The gang find's out

Chapter 2- The gang finds out  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay, I hope this chapter is good people and remember to R&R Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A couple months later after Tyra's death Joey still hadn't told the gang the news.  
  
"Hey, Yugi."  
  
"Hey, Joey."  
  
"I need to tell you guys something."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tea.  
  
"Tyra, died a couple months ago and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier."  
  
"It's okay Joey."  
  
"Oh, shoot I left Lena in the car."  
  
"Who's Lena?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Joey ran back inside with Lena in a baby carrier.  
  
"Oh, she's so cute Joey."  
  
"I know, it was Tyra's baby and now she's mine."  
  
"Where you the father?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can se why you love this baby so much."  
  
"Oh, Joey I just want to hold all day."  
  
A couple hours later Yugi left Tea's house than Tristen and so on.  
  
"You know Tea I just want you to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I have a crush on you."  
  
"Wow, you do."  
  
"It's stupid, you can't feel the same way that I feel about you."  
  
"What if I said I did."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well Lena and I got to go, bye Tea."  
  
"Okay bye Joey, bye Lena."  
  
Back at the Wheeler's Joey had a very romantic dream of Tea, but when he woke up he screamed so loud that it cracked a piece of the wall.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yah, I think I am any ways."  
  
"Well you should have been thinking because you woke up Tris. Lena you woke up Lena."  
  
"Funny, I don't hear her."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"Sis."  
  
"What."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me I know he's here."  
  
"Umm, who's he?"  
  
Joey walked up to his door and opened it wider and saw Tristen behind Serenity.  
  
"Whatever I'm going over to Tea's house I'll be back in about two hours."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Tristen."  
  
"Yah Joey."  
  
"Get some sort of pants on."  
  
"Oh," Tristen said as his face turned red.  
  
When Joey arrived at Tea's house they talked for an hour.  
  
"So you really think there's a future for our relationship?  
  
"I think there probably will be."  
  
"How can you be sure."  
  
"Because I just know this."  
  
"Well, how bout I pick you up this Friday at seven."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay that was kinda of a blah chapter but oh well remember to R&R. 


End file.
